Sorrow
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Stiles spent most days curled on his mattress refusing to leave his room. Warning lots of graphic character death! Not a happy fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

Summary: Stiles spent most days curled on his mattress refusing to leave his room. Warning lot of graphic character death! Not a happy fic!

This story is similar to my story Prisoner but also very different and more angsty and tragedy filled.

Stiles spent most days curled on his mattress refusing to leave the room. He didn't move most of the time, he didn't eat, he just hoped to die. However the people in the hospital refused to let him since they insisted on sticking a needle in his arm some time ago to keep him alive. He had pulled it out a few times until they had threatened to restrain him, so he left it there, he just hated it.

He wanted to die to end this nightmare, he had thought werewolves and Kanima's were bad they had nothing on dead Werewolves who wanted revenge. And there he went crying again; he wasn't sure how he had so many tears to cry. He wasn't sure why Peter choose to let him live, it would have been much more merciful if he had killed him as well.

He remembered it very clearly that was the worst part. A good deal of of his possession he couldn't remember, but he did remember clearly with more clarity that he wished every single one of their deaths. He curled harder into himself hoping the pain and the guilt would go away, but it didn't, it never did. Then a memory flickered through his mind.

Alison and her father had been first. He could still remember them stepping carefully towards the Hale house rifles in hand carefully avoiding stepping on anything that would snap and alert others to their presence. They had been taken by surprise when his body wrestled the gun from Alison away from her and shot both Alison and her father. The sound was louder then it was in television shows, and coming from his own hand rather then at a distance it was even louder.

Peter had stayed and made him watch as Alison who had been shot in the chest (the bullet though apparently it had missed her heart) pulled herself along the ground little by little, leaving a trail of blood in the dirt and leaves in her wake. She pulled herself a few feet until she was next to her father who had been shot in the stomach and was holding his guts inside himself. Her father's eyes were trained not on his stomach but on his daughter.

Stiles eyes then slipped down for a moment to the ground. It had been autumn the leaves on the ground had been orange, brown, or had been until the blood had splashed over them turning them a deep blood red. He never forgot the leaves underneath them or the smell of copper in the air. His eyes lifted up from the ground and watched as Alison came into the reach of her father, she stopped moving and instead just grabbed his hand firmly. Her father's eyes spoke volumes for a few seconds, his eyes spoke of love, and pride and let Alison know exactly how much he cherished her without speaking any words.

Alison's Dad had died first which was really the only mercy he had in that situation. He hadn't had to watch as his daughter's breathing slowly got labored, hadn't had to watch her already pale skin get even paler. Stiles realized that the gun had nicked her lungs when she started coughing up blood, the red staining her beautiful pale skin. She didn't let go of her father hand, but she did look up at him. She couldn't speak but he did see a question in her face. Why? Why did you do this to us? Stiles wished he had been able to cry, or to tell tell her that it wasn't him that had done it, that he had no control over his actions. But he hadn't been able to all he had been able to do was watch her die slowly hand clutched her father's til the very end.

Stiles jerked away from the memory and looked around at the white walls around him. He didn't deserve to be here, not when it was his fault. If he had just fought harder, overpowered Peter, then they would all still be alive. He wished that he wouldn't have listened to his public defender about going with the insanity plea. He would have been in prison instead and he could have gotten himself killed easy. Instead he was stuck here, where they wouldn't even let him die even he wanted to. Stuck with the memories of people he cared about dying every single day.

A/N: I have many other stories so if no one reviews this, it's probably not going to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

The eyes the eyes were the hardest part to forget. Most of the time they had stared at him in pain silently asking why? Why? And he had been unable to answer, unable to do anything. He dreamed of those eyes all the time. Stiles winced and tried to fight his way back from the memories but he had never really had been able to.

Issac...Issac he hadn't like Issac for long time. At first because Issac had been kind of jerk and then because Stile felt like Issac was slowing stealing his best friend away from him. However, the three of them had started to hang out together and Stiles had started to like him. Which just made it that much worse. He didn't remember how Peter had got him to come to the forest, but he did remember shooting Issac in the chest. He remembered Issac's eyes looking at him with betrayal and the question they all seemed to ask why? However with this one Peter actually answered although only to Stiles.

Peter had answered after the gray shirt Issac had been wearing, had turned a dark red. Peter had waited until after Issac grabbed at his chest and had panted harshly. When Issac had taken his phone out of his jean pocket to call for help. Stiles's body had stepped forward without his permission directly onto the phone and a few of the fingers of Issac's hand. He heard Issac scream all the time, not even just in this memories but combined with the eyes. It was times like those when he wondered if maybe he was going crazy or maybe he had always been. Peter had then stepped away and then watched as the panting had faster and the fire in Issac eyes slowly started to die. He remembered Issac's last breath well, he remembered them all he supposed, but he remembered the words on Issac lips the moment before his death particularly.

"Mom?" it escaped his lips in barely a whisper that Stile wouldn't have heard if he had been so close to him. Sorrow and guilt filled him up yet again, he had fought his hardest but it hadn't made a bit of difference 3 people were dead and it was all his fault. He wanted to touch Issac to close his eyes, but he couldn't even move his arm to do that. Stiles raged at Peter but his voice didn't escape the confines of his mind.

"Why did you do that? Issac wasn't even there!" Peter didn't normally answer him when he spoke to him, but he had that time.

"He trusted Derek, he should have known better." his heard his voice saying into the now quiet forest. His eyes focused on the tree that had been directly behind Issac when his finger had tightened on the trigger, that was a cascade of blood along the tree. Stiles wished he could close his eyes, he wished that this was all a dream that he could wake up and everything would be as it was. His wish had never come true.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Sorry for anyone reading any of my other fics I'm short on time and having a tremendous amount of writers block.

A/N: Happens after 3x07 Currents only difference is there's no Peter around so it's AU.

Stiles stared up at the white ceiling of the room willing himself to be somewhere else in his mind. Somewhere where there wasn't any pain, or violence, somewhere he could be free from all of it. His mind did take him somewhere else, but not to a pleasant place, it took him back in time to when it had happened. It seemed cruel that even though months had passed since the events, the details were not any less sharp than they had been at the time it happened in the first place.

_ Again he wasn't quite sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew was that he was holding Scott at gun point in the locker room at the school. Stiles renewed his efforts to try to get control, to no avail. Scott just looked at him stupidly, confused, and like he didn't actually think that Stiles was going to use it. He wanted to tell him to run, to hide that they weren't safe but his mouth stayed stubbornly closed. _

_ "Stiles what's going on?" Scott had asked slowly. Stiles didn't say anything just continued holding the gun at them. Scott face got more grave as he seemed to figure out that something was wrong. _

_ "Stiles are you okay? Stiles tell me what's going on? We'll figure it out together okay?" Scott face was full of concern, and of caring. It reminded him of Alison's Dad's face right before he had died. _

_Stiles wished more then anything that he could warn Scott. He and Scott had been friends ever since they were kids. Scott started sniffing the air and then zeroed in on Stiles's shirt._

_ "Stiles?" he said suspiciously continuing to stare at his shirt. He realized from Scott's look that he must have some blood on his t-shirt. He didn't know what it looked like or how much because he couldn't even move his head to look at it. _

_ "Who are you smelling Scott?" Stiles's voice asked. Scott swallowed and looked all around him as if he were trying to figure something out. _

_ "Stiles? What happened to Alison's Dad?" that's whose blood was on his shirt, he felt disgusted. Stiles was pretty sure if his body could response to him that he'd be feeling sick, Stiles flashed back to Alison's Dad face as he had stared at his daughter and then after when his gaze had been blank. _

_ "That's really the least of your problems." Stiles's voice came out coldly._

_ "Stiles what's going on? What are you doing?" he started going forward only for something to click. Stiles heard that enough times to know that it was the sound of the safety of the gun being released. _

_ "I'd stay back if I were you." Stiles voice came out flippantly. _

_ "Stiles I don't understand. What did I do?" _

_ "Why you killed me Scott." Stiles's voice said nonchalantly. _

_ "What?" Scott asked him confused. _

_ "You know I thought you were all white hat, but apparently I was wrong, because apparently you've kill so many people you've forgotten all the people that you've killed." Scott still looked confused, when he really should have tired to run!_

_ "You know your kind of hurting my feelings, I mean you did kill me, it's kind of insulting that you don't remember me." Stile's body shrugged "Oh well you'll remember soon." Stiles said that hit Scott in the head with enough force to kill._

A/N: I have school finals and writer's block it might be some time before I update

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural. _

_ Stiles worry went into overdrive as the gun descended on Scott's head, a loud __sickening__ smacking sound echoed through the air. __He watched as Scott fell forward onto his knees and then hovered there for a half a moment, before falling face first into the concrete floor of the locker room. __Stiles feared that Scott was dead and it was the only thing he could think about, however his body didn't share his concern and said. _

_ "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." His hand had found Scott's leg and wrapped itself around his jeans just above his shoes and started dragging him from the locker room door seeming completely lax. Stiles using the small part of him that wasn't worried about Scott state of aliveness, was wondering why Peter didn't seem to be worried at all. He found out why in the hallway, where his gaze momentarily went out the window where it was night. He could hear the sounds of Scott head bouncing against the floor multiple times as he was dragged, each time Stiles inwardly winced although his body didn't echo the movement. His body dragged Scott until he came to his jeep, where his body hoisted Scott into the opened back seat of his jeep. Stiles relaxed slightly as he managed to catch the minor rise and fall of Scott's chest and knew that Scott was okay. For now echoed in the back of his mind. _

_ Blackness had taken over again for some time since apparently Peter was not interested in sharing what was happening next. However the next time he become aware again was not a pleasant experience. He found himself in front of Scott's house, not moving, just looking at the door. Then his hands quickly found their way to the doorbell and the door at the same time, they frantically knocked and rung the doorbell at the same time. His hands still knocked even as he tried his hardest to wrestle away control from Peter but to no avail. He wished he could warn her as the door swung open and Mrs. McCall stood there. She was in a white short sleeved t-shirt and jeans and she was looking at him, her face immediately focusing on his shirt, which he reminded himself was covered in Mr. Argents blood and probably some of Scott's as well. _

_ "Stiles what happened to you?" she asked her voice full of concern. Sties found his head shaking vigorously. _

_ "It's not mine, it's Scott's. I couldn't take him to the hospital. How could I explain when he heals? Will you help me get him in the house?" Mrs. McCall blinked and started out the door, Stiles followed her, he wished he could stop. His body followed her to his jeep door and let Mrs. McCall open the door. While she was fussing over Scott in the back seat, his eyes came to view the gun again, the gun was lying in his passenger's seat covered in blood. Peter gripped the gun with his right hand and used to hit Mrs. McCall in the back of the head as well. Her body slumped over her unconscious son's, Stiles had no idea whether or not Mrs. McCall had survived the hit to her head. _

_ "Like mother like son." his voice said not mirroring how he was feeling._

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Although they are flashbacks I don't like having everything in italics. So unless a chapter has both flashbacks and nonflashbacks it's not going to be in italics anymore, except for stiles talking inside his head.

The next Stiles knew was he was in a dark place, he doubted normally his eyes could see in such a dark place. It must be demon vision or something. He knew what this place was which quickly displaced any other thought from his mind. They were in the bank vault where Cora and Boyd had nearly killed before Alison let them out. They walls could block moonlight and the section that Derek had punched out was fixed, that was very very not good. It become even less good when his view settled on Scott and his mother. They were both still unconscious, but his eyes caught sight of a circle of mountain ash around the two of them. Scott, from what little he could seemed free to move around or at least he would have been if he was conscious. Mrs. McCall was tied up very securely to one of the banks vault walls.

Stiles found his body going forwards without his permission and heading towards Mrs. McCall. Once he reached her his hands reached out and stroked Mrs. McCall face in a very creepy manner; especially since Mrs. McCall was the closest thing he had to a mother. Mrs. McCall's eyes opened slowly and quickly became alert as soon as she saw who was stroking her face. She seemed to remember that his body had also hit her over the head with a baseball bat, she attempted to back up a little before finding herself unable to. She looked at him questioningly and also hurt, mixed in with a healthy dose of fear. He hated seeing her look at him like that, he wished that he was strong enough to overcome Peter and didn't want to think about what was going to happen if he didn't overcome it. Stiles's body stroked her check again, she didn't look up at him.

"Have you missed me?" he asked her, she looked at him confused.

"How have you been Melissa?" she didn't answer" his body sighed "I know that you know all about werewolves now, but I want to know exactly how much Scott told you?" She looked at him again with a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"Stiles you know how much Scott has told me."

"Just humor me." Stiles said and found his hand were holding the same weapon that had killed the others.

"Stiles put the gun down." Melissa pleaded frightened, her were eyes now directed at the gun pointed at her. Stiles heard a light buzzing sound and his body turned around and saw Scott wolfed out and staring at him from the other side of the ash circle; apparently there was one around Scott and one around the entire bank vault.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Scott demanded.

"Oh your finally awake now you get to enjoy the festivities." his voice said jovially.

"Stiles." Scott said shaking his head not understand what was happening.

"Confused McCall?" his voice asked him and Scott still stared at him. Stiles fought for control again, he had to get free this was his best friend and his closest mother figure. However no matter hard Stiles fought for control he wasn't able to get free.

"Don't worry unlike the others before you I want you to know who I am, after all you were instrumental in killing me." His body turned to look at Mrs. McCall.

"Did you know that you raised a murderer?" he turned back to Scott.

"Tell you ever tell her about what you did to me?" Scott still looked confused but like he was trying to figure it out.

"Come on Scott I know that normally you're not exactly the brain of the your little "pack"" his body said with finger quotes. "But you have to have some intelligence to have lasted this long."

"Show me you have some intelligence." it was an order now and the weapon in his hand was pointed more directly at Scott. "Or I'll make a more permanent design." Scott just looked at him blankly and his finger tightened around the trigger and the sound of the weapon being fired filled the air.

Please review :)


End file.
